A Cinderella Story?
by Lorraine2721
Summary: Based on 'A Cinderella Story' Its different though...read and youll see! AU all human no vampires no slayers
1. Chapter 1

Summary: OK so this is based on 'A Cinderella Story' I know some parts are exactly like the movie but only small parts will be. And well the whole cyber relationship situation but ill make it different promise...well just Read review enjoy! Also this is my first fic so...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters!

* * *

_"...And they lived happily ever after. The End" Hank Summers said as he finished reading to his six year old daughter. "Alright time for little girls to go to bed"_

_Buffy giggled and started to crawled into her bed. Hank pulled her blankets over her and tucked her in. "Goodnight princess" He said as he kissed her on the forehead._

_"Goodnight daddy I love you!" She replied already half asleep._

_Hank smiled at Buffy. "I love you to" He said as he shut off the lights and left the room._

_"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy come on. BUFFY"_

* * *

"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy come on. BUFFY" 

Buffy woke up from her dream to feel someone shaking her. She groaned and turned over to see her little sister Dawn.

"What do you want Dawn?"

"Time for school!" Dawn chirped right before running out of the room. Buffy rolled her eyes at her sisters antics as she got out of bed. She sighed thinking back to her dream. It was ten years ago and the last time she ever saw her father. She felt a tear roll down her face and decided to push those thoughts out of her head as she started getting ready for school.

* * *

"Hey!" Buffy said as she walked down the stairs to find her mother and sister making breakfast. Her mother Joyce looked up at her and smiled. 

"Good morning honey. Are you hungry?" She asked.

Right then a they heard a car honking its horn. "No thanks, thats probably Xander" Buffy said as she made her way to the door "Bye!" She called back as she made her way out of the house.

* * *

Buffy made her way to the car parked outside her house and rolled her eyes as she got a good look at what the driver was wearing. She sighed and got into the car. 

"Xander...What are you wearing?" She asked as she took off his hat.

"What? This is my Snoop-dizzle look." Buffy's mouth dropped at that but there was still a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh Xander I...I cannot go to school with you like that."

He sighed and nodded as he started the car to go home and change.

* * *

Buffy and Xander got out of the car when they arrived at school. Buffy rolled her eyes as she saw Cordelia Chase, Harmony Kendall, and Kendra Young telling everyone in sight to move as they walked into Sunnydale High. 

"Ah Cordelia Chase!" She heard Xander say. "She wants me so bad!"

"Xander you could do so much better then Cordelia Chase." Buffy replied as they walked into the school. "Unlike some people" she added as she saw Cordelia making out with a bleached blond guy dressed in all black and leather. "I swear people like Spike Giles and Cordelia Chase are like genetically programmed to find each other. How can so much ego be in one relationship?"

"Imagine what they say about you"

"They don't even know I exist" Buffy replied sounding almost upset about that. Xander shook that thought out of his head knowing that Buffy hated Spike and Cordelia and decided to change the subject.

"So hows it going with cyber dude?" Buffy sighed

"Good i guess...He said he wants to meet me."

"Whoa whoa whoa. He wants to meet you?"

Buffy stopped walking when she heard Xanders voice from behind her and turned to see he was no longer walking.

"Yeah at the Halloween dance" She replied "but I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"What do you mean you don't know? Buff its been like a month since you guys met in that chat room and now you finally get to meet him, you have to go to that dance!"

"What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects?" she asked as they started walking again.

"Well then hes crazy! Buffy your pretty and smart and your like the best person I know, any guy would have to be blind not to see that."

Buffy sighed "Ill think about it" She told him as they walked into a classroom and sat down.

* * *

To be continued... 

AN: OK I know a lot of the lines are right out of the movie but it will be different I promise! So review please and ill have the next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey could we talk?" Cordelia smiled as she looked up and at the person speaking to her.

"Of course!" She replied as he sat down next to her in the school cafeteria. "Whats up?"

"I..uh..I don't think we should see each other anymore"

"What!? Spike! What is going on how could you be dumping me?" She asked her voice getting louder as she spoke "Nobody has ever dumped me before!" Spike rolled his eyes.

"I just think we should see other people. And its not like we can't still be frie-"

"Don't even say the word friends!" She yelled cutting him off. With that she got up and walked out of the cafeteria angry. Spike sighed and dropped his head onto the table frustrated.

"Hey Spike!" He heard somebody say from behind him. He didn't bother to look up as they continued talking to him. "So we saw you breaking up with Cordelia" Angel said chuckling "that went well!" He continued sarcastically. Spike sighed finally looking up to see Angel and Gunn standing over him.

"So why'd you breakup?" Gunn asked and Spike just shrugged.

"Met someone else" He replied.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure." He replied causing Angel and Gunn to just stare at him confused.

* * *

"Hey aunt Jenny!" Buffy said as she and Xander walked into the restaurant her aunt owned.

"Hey kids" Jenny said smiling at them.

"Buffy come on you have to go!" Xander said.

Buffy sighed "Xander how many times do I have to say no til you let it go?"

Xander rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Jenny decided to cut in. "Whats going on?" she asked walking over to the table they were sitting at.

"Buffy refuses to meet her cyber friend" he told her receiving a glare from Buffy

"Does he mean the boy whos been sending you all those love notes?" She asked and Buffy sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"They're not love notes they're emails." She stated

"Buffy if a boy is taking the time to write down his feelings for you its a love note" Jenny said smiling and sitting down next to her "so whats this about meeting him?"

"He wants to meet me tomorrow at the dance but i'm not going" she said looking down at the table.

"Why aren't you going?"

"Because i'm just gonna go and he'll just be disappointed, i'll be doing him a favor by not showing up...And besides I don't even have a costume."

"Honey, he already likes you without ever meeting you he will not be disappointed." Jenny said standing up "Now come on.."

"Come on where?" Buffy asked confused.

"We're gonna go get you a costume" Buffy smiled and got up. She loved having Jenny as an aunt. Ok so she wasn't really her aunt, she was her godmother. Jenny had moved to Sunnydale after Buffy's father died to help Joyce out with her and Dawn. She and Hank grew up together and were best friends. Buffy loved having her around all the time, Jenny was like a big sister to her. She could talk to her about anything and everything. They were really close. Buffy felt a little guilty sometimes that she was closer to Jenny then she was to her mom. She argued a lot with her mom and felt jealous when she would see her getting along with Dawn so well. Buffy got along with her sometimes but most the time she just avoided her so that she could avoid another argument.

* * *

Later that night Buffy decided to go on her computer to email 'Nomad' and tell him she decided to go to the dance. She logged on and was about to IM him when he beat her to it.

_'Nomad: Hey! I was just thinking about you. :)'_

Buffy smiled and took a deep breath before replying.

_'Slayergirl: Where do you want to meet tomorrow at the dance?'_

_'Nomad: Really you'll meet me?'_

_'Slayergirl: yeah'_

_'Nomad: Ok meet me in the middle of the dance floor?'_

_'Slayergirl: Ok..'_

Buffy sighed and turned off her computer. She got into bed and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Xander picked Buffy up the next night to go to the dance. Buffy was dressed in a beautiful white gown and had a sparkling mask on her face that covered around her eyes. Her hair was down in curls and she had more makeup on then she usually wore. Xander was dressed as a military man wearing fake army gear and carrying a fake gun. Xander got out of the car when they arrived at the dance. He was about to head inside when he noticed Buffy wasn't getting out of the car. He walked back and opened her door.

"I don't think I can do this." She told him "I'm so nervous."

"Come on Buff it will be fine." Buffy took a deep breath and got out of the car. Xander held out his arm to her and she took it as he escorted her inside.

* * *

To be continued...

AN: I know I used the same screen name for Spike that was in the movie I just couldn't think of anything else! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy waited in the middle of the dance floor like she told 'Nomad' she would. She was getting even more nervous then she already was when nobody was showing up. She was about to walk off when she heard somebody walk up behind her.

"Slayer girl?" She smiled and turned around to see who was standing behind her. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw it was..

"Spike Giles!? Your Nomad?"

"Yeah I guess my costume didn't do a very good job at hiding who I was" He said gesturing to his costume. He was dressed as a prince. Buffy sighed and started to turn away.

"Maybe this was a mistake" She told him and was about to leave when Spike stopped her.

"No no wait it wasn't a mistake" He said quickly stepping in front of her.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Your Slayer girl!" He said and she rolled her eyes "whats your name again?"

Buffy didn't know whether or not she should tell him who she was so she just decided to change the subject. "What about Cordelia?" she asked and he smiled.

"Its over."

* * *

Xander was getting some punch when he looked over to see how Buffy was doing. He was confused to see her talking to Spike. He was even more confused when Spike held out his hand to her and she took it and walked outside with him.

* * *

Cordelia walked into the dance with Harmony and Kendra when she looked out to the dance floor and saw Spike leaving with some blond girl she didn't recognize. Furious she was about to go over and break them up when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes and turned to see Jesse Mcnally standing behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Wanna dance?" He asked already slightly dancing.

"With you?"

"Well ah yeah!" Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Well ah no!" With that she walked off forgetting about Spike and the blond girl.

* * *

"Wanna dance?" Spike asked Buffy. They were sitting on the bleachers in the football field behind the school. Buffy looked at him confused but smiled.

"Theres no music."

Spike shrugged and stood up holding out his hand. He smiled when she took it and stood up with him. he brought his other hand to her waist as she brought hers to his shoulder. Buffy giggled as they started to dance.

"So I still don't know your name" Spike said and Buffy looked down. "Would you tell me who you are if I guessed it right?"

Buffy looked back up at him and nodded "Maybe." she said and he nodded to.

"Ok well you do actually go to Sunnydale high right?" She laughed a little at that.

"Of course!" She replied and he laughed to.

"Well you never know!" He said and then looked at her seriously "How could I have seen you before and not know who you are now?"

* * *

"You know I totally wouldn't be doing this if I didn't just get dumped right?" Cordelia asked as she pulled away from the guy she was making out with. He nodded.

"Yeah sure" He said as he kissed her until she pulled away again.

"And you know you cant tell anyone because it will totally run my reputation right!?"

"Yeah no problem!" He said and they got back to their make out session

* * *

Spike looked into Buffy's eyes trying to figure out who she was. She said he had seen her before but he couldn't remember. They stopped dancing and Spike raised his hands up to Buffy's face and started to take off her mask.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy closed her eyes as Spike lifted the mask off her face not wanting to see the reaction on his face when he found out who she was. She felt the mask leave her face but didn't hear him say anything. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see him smiling.

"Buffy Summers?" He asked and she couldn't tell if he was happy or disappointed about that.

"Yeah" She replied quietly. "I know I'm probably not who you expected and I totally understand if your disappoin-" She was cut off by his lips crashing into her own. She was surprised at first but even more surprised when she started kissing him back. They pulled apart a few seconds later both panting. "You just...You just kissed me." Buffy stated still in shock. Spike smirked.

"Caught that did ya pet?" She smiled at that as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

"No way!"

"I'm serious." Buffy suddenly burst into laughter.

"So Cordelia was just making out with him for everyone to see?"

"No they were under the staircase I happened to wander over there...They didn't see me." Xander told her as they arrived at school the next day. He parked his and got out. Buffy smiled and got out with him.

"So Cordelia was really making out with Jesse Mcnally?" She asked and he nodded. "Wow that just made my day!" She said as she started to laugh again and Xander started to laugh a little with her.

"Yeah well anyway how did it go with cyber boy? Spike Giles is really him?" He asked her as they walked into the school. Buffy smiled.

"It went good. Hes really nice."

"I thought you hated him"

"Well...hes different then I thought."

"So are you two together now or something?" He asked.

"No...I mean I don't know. We didn't exactly talk about it."

* * *

To be continued...

AN- OK I know this chapter was really really short but ill have the next one up soon! anyway review!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Sorry it took so long for an update I've been really busy. Ill try to be faster!**

* * *

Buffy was putting books into her locker when she felt somebody wrap an arm around her waist and turn her around. She smiled when she saw it was Spike and was about to say something when he crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

"I cant believe this!" Cordelia nearly yelled.

"Believe what?" Harmony asked trying to figure out what Cordelia was looking at. Cordelia rolled her eyes at her friend and pointed towards where Spike and Buffy were standing making out.

"I cant believe he broke up with me to be with that freak!" she said now actually yelling "I'm going to go break this up!" She said about to walk over to them when somebody stepped in front of her.

"Cordelia! You wont be doing that." Xander stated

"Doing what?" She asked annoyed. Xander was about to reply when he looked over Cordelia's shoulder and saw Harmony and Kendra listening. He sighed and took hold of Cordelia's arm.

"Walk with me." He said as he started walking and pulled her along away from her friends.

"What are you doing!?" She asked stopping and pulling out of his grasp as he turned to face her.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word!" He stated confusing her.

"I didn't say blackmail."

"No but i'm about to blackmail you so you better pay attention" Cordelia just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms waiting for him to continue. "So I saw you at the dance with Jesse." He said and Cordelia was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"I wasn't with Jesse at the dance" She replied nervously.

"Yeah okay you could stick with that argument but if you do anything to Buffy, or anything to make Spike hurt her people will be hearing what actually happened at that dance. Okay?" He asked waiting for her to respond. Finally she sighed and nodded.

"Fine" She said and turned to walk back to her friends. Xander smiled in satisfaction and walked away.

* * *

"Spike what is this?" Buffy asked pulling away from him. "I mean we never talked about it or anything."

"Well...I suppose if you just wanna be friends I'm ok with that but I was kinda hoping you might be my girlfriend." Spike said suddenly feeling nervous. He sighed in relief when Buffy smiled hoping that was a good thing.

"Id like that." She said kissing him one more time only to be interrupted by the school bell ringing.

"Need a ride home?" Spike asked but was confused when Buffy laughed.

"Its first period."

"Oh." He said as he started to laugh to.

Buffy smiled when Spike took her hand and they started walking to class.

* * *

to be continued...

I know another short chapter. Sorry! Ill try and get the next one up faster I've just been busy. Well please review!


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note-**Hey guys! I'm sorry to have to say that I'm going to have to discontinue this fanfic. A lot is going on in my real life that I barely have time to come on the computer. Hopefully you'll understand? Maybe in the summertime I will start this fic up again! Anyway thank you to all who were reading it and I'm sorry for ending it without an actual ending to the story.

Thanks and bye :)

-Lorraine


End file.
